1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hair dryer holders and more particularly pertains to a new hair dryer holder for holding a hair dryer so that a user's hands are free to perform other acts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of hair dryer holders is known in the prior art. More specifically, hair dryer holders heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,225,106 by Eplan; U.S. Pat. No. 5,350,144 by Lary; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 342,343 by Slivko; U.S. Pat. No. 5,172,880 by McDougall; U.S. Pat. No. 4,874,142 by Gelatt; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,064,154 by Payne.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new hair dryer holder. The inventive device includes a base and a generally U-shaped holding bracket adapted for holding a hair dryer. An adjustably extendable extension member connects the base to the holding bracket. The extension member has an extended position and a retracted position. The holding bracket and the base is positioned closer together when the extension member is positioned in the retracted position than when the extension member is positioned in the extended position.
In these respects, the hair dryer holder according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of holding a hair dryer so that a user's hands are free to perform other acts.